Mi Gran Amor
by Sora-Rin111
Summary: Uno no elige a quien amar, pero si puede elegir si quedarse para luchar o rendirse, y yo por ti Yamato, iría hasta el fin del mundo.


Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a su creador Akiyoshi Hongo.

**Advertencia: contiene LEMON.**

.

.

.

**_FIC PARA EL CONCURSO DEL FORO SORATO_**

…..

**Mi Gran Amor**

09/02/2013

Muchos criticaron mi relación con Yamato desde el inicio, empezando por mi mamá, aunque le agradaba la idea que yo fuera más femenina, eso de andar con chico con aires de estrella del rock, definitivamente no le parecía, al contrario de mi padre, creo que fue de los pocos que me apoyaron desde el día que supieron…

A su padre le pareció bien su hijo se empezara a fijar en las chicas, con eso que esta de moda que los chicos se queden solteros o que vean atraídos por otros chicos, creo sentía un alivio.

Mis amigos que compartieron las aventuras del Mundo Digital conmigo comprendieron el porque Sora Takenouchi se enamoró locamente de Yamato Ishida, pero sus fans fueron las primeras en poner el grito en el cielo, haciendo un poco difícil la relación…

Pero uno no elige a quien amar, yo no me levanté un día y dije: "¡Hoy me enamoraré de Yamato!" No, el amor va creciendo conforme conoces a la persona y sucede tan despacio que cuando vienes a reaccionar estás perdidamente enamorada…

Es que él puede parecer frío cuando estamos con las demás personas y pueden creer que no existe más amor entre nosotros, lo que no saben es que sólo yo conozco esa dulzura, esas sonrisas, esas miradas, esos abrazos; que están cargados de amor.

Y aunque no sea el hombre perfecto, yo lo amo.

Verlo allí durmiendo me hace recordar lo importante que se ha vuelto para mí a lo largo de los años, luego de quince años juntos cualquiera podría decir que la llama se apagó, por su forma de ser, por su crianza; en fin, si ellos estuvieran en lo cierto, entonces a ninguno de los dos nos sirvieron las experiencias vividas en el Mundo Digital…

Pero los años pasan y pasan, somos adultos ahora y aunque cada uno tiene responsabilidades por el trabajo, siempre que podemos estar juntos aprovechamos para demostrarnos cuando nos extrañamos y por supuesto lo mucho que nos seguimos amando.

Allí a mi lado, escucho su respirar, aún es temprano, su cabello rubio apenas parece brillar por la luz que lograr entrar por la ventana, no puedo evitar sentirme agradecida con Dios o quien quiera que permitió que nosotros nos amaramos y al verlo revolverse entre las sábanas me da un indicio que Morfeo se fue a otro lugar.

Rápidamente con su mano empieza buscarme sin abrir los ojos, me divierte verlo despertar, que aunque se despierte algo gruñón luego de unos minutos regresa a ser el chico dulce que me encanta y al encontrarme a solo unos centímetros de él, sonríe.

Yo no digo nada, espero que sea él quien hable, pero los minutos pasan y despacio abre los ojos y luego de mi larga espera…

-Buenos días…-Me mira a los ojos, aún somnoliento.

-Buenos días-Lo miro desperezarse y levantarse para dirigirse al baño, escucho como se da una ducha y al poco rato sale, con una pequeña toalla dejando ver sus pectorales que luego de su última ida al espacio se perdieron un poco…

Definitivamente lo extrañé estos tres meses, que parecieron ser siglos, pero no me puedo quejar, ya que cuando regresa, él quiere reponer el tiempo perdido.

-Hola… ¿Sabes que día es hoy?-Me mira seductoramente, ya estamos en los treinta, pero concluyentemente puedo decir que no nos cansamos de tratarnos así.

-Hola, amor…No sé, tal vez el día de brujas-Mentí, luego se acerca para besarme- Ya sé tal vez será San Valentín.- sonríe pero en sus ojos se nota lo cansado que está, no es fácil hacer lo que él hace, tantos entrenamientos, tantos cálculos, pasar tantos riesgos; que no sé como puede soportar y estar cuerdo aún, siempre bromeo con él sobre esto, pero en realidad me siento orgullosa-No sé como le haces-Le digo mientras lo veo maravillada.

-¿De que hablas?-Me dice algo confundido por haber parado el juego.

-De como te mantienes, hace dos semanas que regresaste, cuando te sacaron del trasbordador no te podías poner de pie y mírate, sé que estás cansado y te admiro de sacar fuerzas de las flaquezas…amor eres espectacular-Aunque luego de sus viajes siempre viene débil, no logro acostumbrarme a verlo así.

Me mira como embobado, no dice nada, guarda silencio, solo parece que vienen a su mente un sinfín de recuerdos y me dice.

-Es que tú eres mi fuerza… nuestros hijos, cielo…

Nos volvemos a besar, sé que el a pesar del riesgo es feliz, pero yo no logro dormir por semanas pensando en como estará, estando allá arriba sólo se dedica a trabajar y duerme poco y aunque luego de este último viaje pasaron tantos incidentes parece que podría seguir siendo astronauta hasta jubilarse…

-Amor… en que tanto piensas, hazme caso…-Me vuelve a ver desconcertado, antes de responder, pienso que decirle como siento no le ayudará nada…

-Yama…-Me mira con atención- ¿Por qué esta vez te dieron dos meses de descanso?

Él también pareció pensar su respuesta, no suelo preguntar que cosas pasan allá arriba, debido a que no se puede hablar de eso y tampoco sé si estoy preparada para escuchar si estuvo a punto de morir, pero si me gusta saber como está y que le pasa.

-Porque fue una investigación exhaustiva,-No se que cosas pasan en su entorno, no si un día sabré-pero dejemos de hablar, ¿si?-Rogó-Ya sabes que quiero…-Se posicionó sobre mi y empezó darme cortos besos, pero yo no iba a ceder todavía, no sin antes saber si en realidad estaba bien-¿Qué pasa?

-¿En serio no necesitas descansar?-Lo miré a los ojos.

-Amor, no sabes cuanto desee verte, volver a tenerte entre mis brazos, no me hagas sufrir más…-Sonreí, sé el desgaste físico que tiene y aunque siempre le dicen que descanse para reponerse bien, siempre duerme tarde por hacer informes o por querer estar conmigo.

Luego de hacerlo sufrir un poco, íbamos a continuar, pero esta vez él se paro.

-¿A dónde vas?-Ahora no quería que se fuera.

Sin contestar, se bajó de la cama y se paró, fijando su vista en mí, dijo.

-Como te estabas haciendo de rogar…-Pasó su mano por el abdomen, a su paso secando las pocas gotas que le quedaron luego de la ducha y deslizó suavemente su mano recorriéndolo, no pude evitar morder mi labio, se sacó la toalla despacio y llevó su mano en un recorrido en retroceso a su corto cabello para despeinarlo un poco-¿Y ahora?-Me dijo seductoramente.

Yo sentí perder la razón, el tiempo pasaba y él como los vinos con forme pasaba se ponía mejor, no necesitaba hacer eso, pero creo que se sintió un poco ofendido, tal vez pensó que no quería hacer el amor con él.

Así que le seguí el juego también, me paré en la cama y con mis manos jugué con mi cabello rojo, lo vi con deseo y poco a poco bajé mis manos hasta llegar a mis pechos, seguí bajando hasta juntar mis manos sobre mi intimidad, bajé más hasta el borde de mi camisón y me saqué mientras contorneaba mis caderas, cuando levante mis brazos pude sentirlo ayudarme para luego besarme.

-Me encantas…-Susurró.

Húmedos, así eran esos besos, llenos de fogosidad, pero no dejando de ser tiernos, con sus fuertes brazos me rodeo y me pegó con fuerza a él, para luego recostarme lentamente sobre nuestro lecho.

Recorrió mi cuerpo con su lengua, centrándose en las salientes de mis pechos, luego era su mano la que me recorría subiendo hasta mi rostro y luego bajando hasta mi intimidad, se acercó para seguir besándonos y nuestras lenguas empezaron ese baile que conocíamos tan bien, estando en mi centro, acariciaba lentamente mi botón, sabía donde y cuando, mi cuerpo ya era un libro abierto, conocía cada rincón, introdujo un dedo suavemente quizás solo para comprobar si estaba tan lista como él.

Y al escucharme suspirar se preparó e introdujo su miembro con delicadeza dentro de mí, a él le gustaba el perfeccionismo tal vez debido a su trabajo y eso me encantaba, se tomaba su tiempo y me hacía enloquecer.

Recuerdo eran ya aquellos muchachos inexpertos que empezaron a conocer sus cuerpos un San Valentín, yo aún no lo podía creer, que su cuerpo cambiara y creciera tanto…

Luego de que termináramos nos abrazáramos y como siempre yo me recostaba en su pecho y él me besaba la frente…

Cualquiera podría cansarse de hacer lo mismo luego de hacer el amor, pero yo no. Lo que más me gusta es dormir pero sabiendo que nuestros un poco malcriados bebés están por despertar, solo nos dedicamos a conversar e intuyo que ya viene esa pregunta.

-¿Y bien, que te pasaba?

Me siento un poco culpable y no evito reírme, es más me encantaba el hecho que se preocupara así de mi.

-Nada mi amor, solo es que pensaba en lo cansado que estás.

-Sé que debo descansar, pero no me regañes, es solo que caigo en la tentación y como este aniversario me la pase trabajando, al menos debo consentirte en San Valentín.

-Ayer también lo fue-Empecé ese juego, que inventó cuando teníamos quince.

-Que extraño, entonces hoy es navidad… espera… -Dijo besándome y luego me vio a los ojos-Te amo…

-Yo te amo también-Ese trance hipnótico que nos conduce a nuestra burbuja se rompió casi al mismo tiempo que se formó, nuestros retoños ya habían despertado y exigían a su padre, escuchamos divertidos lo que decían tras la puerta.

-No, Yam no puedes entrar, papá descansa.

-Pero… hermana.

Yamato se puso su ropa interior y luego sus pantalones, yo igualmente me puse en una falda y blusa sencilla, él se dirigió a la puerta y Yamaki el menor de ahora seis años se le iluminaron los ojos al verlo.

-¡Papá!-Él lo levantó y cargó, mi pequeño miraba en su padre todo un héroe. Nuestra hija mayor Aiyu de nueve años sólo miraba atentamente, Yamato la besó en la frente.

Rápidamente Piyomon, Gabumon, Yokomon y Punimon se unieron y empezó el desorden, Yamaki pidió que su papá lo bajara y empezó a perseguir a los bebés Digimon por toda la casa.

-Papá…-Aiyu era ahora quien pedía la atención de su padre.

-Dime, cielo.

-Yo hice esto anoche con mi mami-Le entregó el regalo, era el chocolate que hicimos, ella no pudo contenerse y me pidió que las hiciéramos antes para dárselas en el momento que despertara.

-Aiyu… gracias-Se agacho para besarla en la mejilla y ella le devolvió, sonrió y me miró con una gran sonrisa y salió a vigilar a su hermano.

Era tan calmada como él, era su viva imagen, aunque él dijera que se parece más a mí en el carácter.

-¿Qué haremos cuando ya no sea a mi quien me regala chocolate?

-Apenas tiene nueve-Le dije.

-Sé que está en la etapa donde yo soy su novio y su héroe, pero creo pronto se acabará eso…

-Yama…

-Creo que seré un suegro insoportable-Rió.

-De lo más celoso-Agregué.

Si el gran astronauta que mostraba esa seguridad al hablar con las personas en las conferencias, en los medios de comunicación, era el esposo más celoso y sobre protector del mundo.

No me arrepiento en absoluto de haberlo elegido, de haber peleado con él ante la adversidad, de tener paciencia para esperarlo y aunque estemos en América, lejos de nuestros seres queridos, sé que un día un día cumplirá la promesa que me hace antes de partir a cada viaje al espacio…

_Ya pronto terminará y te prometo que regresaremos a Japón y te daré la vida tranquila que tanto quieres…_

Mi gran amor, el único, por el esperaría toda la vida…

**FIN**

**Sora-Rin111**

Los nombres de los hijos, me los inventé de la siguiente manera

Yamaki, la unión de los hombres de Yamato y Hiroaki.

Y el Aiyu, simple, Ai de amor y Yuujou de amistad y como en los nombres Japoneses la doble vocal se convierte en una, está un poco raro, pero me gusta.

La idea surgió de ver unos comentarios diciendo que que el sorato fue un trauma para muchos porque no se lo esperaban, bueno sé que muchos si y desde la primera temporada y para ellas y ellos es que va este fic.

Espero les haya gustado, espero sus **reviews.**


End file.
